


Afraid of the dark

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fear, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Adesso dormi, Ryo-chan. E se hai paura, stringi la mia mano, a me non importa”





	Afraid of the dark

**_ \- Afraid of the dark - _ **

Yamada aveva paura.

Intorno a lui era tutto buio, e a lui il buio non era mai piaciuto.

Yuto dormiva tranquillo, russava leggermente, disteso nel futon accanto al suo e sembrava non avere nessun problema.

Ryosuke si strinse forte al cuscino, mordicchiandolo per il nervosismo.

Erano rimasti a dormire all’asilo, quel giorno; avevano fatto un pigiama party, e Yamada si era anche divertito parecchio fino a che non si erano spente le luci.

Singhiozzava piano, senza piangere, sembrava più che altro un lamento continuo, mentre sentiva gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime man mano che spostava gli occhi in giro per la stanza e le ombre gli sembravano diventare dei mostri.

Quando si sentì poggiare una mano sulla spalla fu sul punto di mettersi urlare, ma fu velocemente zittito dall’altra mano sulla bocca.

“Sono io, Ryo-chan!” sussurrò Yuri, con aria leggermente spazientita.

“Yuri!” esclamò l’altro, sollevato. “Ho paura, Yuri!” gli disse, mentre continuava a tenere i denti e le mani strette sul cuscino.

Il più piccolo lo guardò per qualche secondo, cercando di scorgerne i lineamenti alla poca luce che entrava dalle finestre, e vedendo la sua espressione terrorizzata sospirò.

Probabilmente in un’altra occasione l’avrebbe preso in giro, ma in quel momento era stanco, e provava anche un po’ di pena per il suo amico, e per quanto sembrava essere spaventato dal buio.

Scivolò fuori dal suo futon, per andare a stendersi in quello di Yamada.

Gli spinse bruscamente il viso lontano dal guanciale, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

“Smetti di torturare quel povero cuscino!” sussurrò, afferrandogli la mano ancora stretta sulla federa, costretto a fare forza per riuscirci.

“Adesso dormi, Ryo-chan. E se hai paura, stringi la mia mano, a me non importa” gli disse, incrociando le dita con le sue e chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi, cercando di riaddormentarsi.

Yamada non disse più una parola.

Rimase per qualche secondo a fissare il più piccolo, il suo volto sereno e la sua mano nella propria.

Sorrise.

Poi stese nuovamente la testa sul cuscino e si riaddormentò.

Stringendo la mano di Yuri, ogni paura era sparita.


End file.
